


Lucky Charms

by Bisexuallama



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23130088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexuallama/pseuds/Bisexuallama
Summary: "If you fall asleep again, I will leave you here"Dinah and Laurel go grocery shopping. It takes an unexpected (not really) turn.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Lucky Charms

"I can't believe you almost ran over a dog! A dog Laurel!" Dinah yelled softly as she unbuckled the seat belt on the passenger side. 

"It was a plastic bag!" Laurel defended herself. 

"Bags don't fucking bark Laurel!" Dinah rolled her eyes. 

They both got out of the car and stood in front of it. Laurel locked the car and linked her arm with her girlfriend's then placing a kiss on her cheek. 

"I'm never letting you drive again" Dinah mumbled. "Stick with riding bikes. For the sake of everyone in Star City" 

"I can't tell if you're joking or not" Laurel pouted with her head tilted to the side. 

Dinah shook her head and smiled. "Let's just do what we came here for" 

The canaries walked into the big, crowded supermarket. Dinah grabbed one of the shopping carts. 

She didn't expect her girlfriend to get into it. 

"What are you doing?" Dinah asked, pushing the not so heavy cart. 

"I'm tired" Laurel shrugged. 

"You just don't want to walk" Dinah raised an eyebrow. 

"Perhaps" 

Dinah rolled her eyes at her girlfriend, ignoring all the weird stares she was receiving from others around them and continued to push the cart around. 

Laurel would read out everything that was on the list and the other woman would find them and put them into the cart. Halfway through the list, the blonde became really quiet and still. 

"She did not just fall asleep in a shopping cart" Dinah said to herself. 

The brunette grabbed a box of cereal and threw it on Laurel, who let out a sound of irritation and woke up. 

"If you fall asleep again, I will leave you here" 

"No you won't. You love me too much" Laurel said with a cheeky smile. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the item that was thrown at her a few seconds ago. "Oh no" 

"What is it?" 

"I don't like this cereal" 

"I thought you hated cereal?" Dinah questioned with her arms crossed. 

"Yeah well, things change" 

Laurel lifted herself out of the cart, using her arms to steady herself until her feet made contact with the floor. She put her hands on one of the high beams and used them to start climbing while she used the lower beams to place her feet. 

"Laurel! What the hell are you doing?" Dinah said, worried about her girlfriend. 

"Getting some good fucking cereal" Laurel used one hand to get a box of Lucky Charms cereal. The other hand was still on the beam, keeping her from falling. "Got it" 

Just then, Laurel's hand slipped which caused her to fall. Luckily, Dinah was prepared for this and caught her dumbass of a girlfriend in time. 

"I guess you can say.." 

"Don't you fucking dare.." Dinah warned, knowing where this is going. 

"I fell for you" Laurel grinned. 

Dinah, once again, rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that was threatening to escape. 

"That was terrible" Dinah laughed. 

"Then why are you laughing?" Laurel asked, getting out of her girlfriend's arms. 

"Because I love you, dummy" 

Laurel shook her head and kissed Dinah. The kiss was so amazing that the two canaries forgot that they were in a supermarket. It wasn't until a tennis ball hit Dinah that they stopped kissing. 

"What the hell?" 

Another tennis ball was thrown, hitting Laurel on her head. 

"What the fuck?!" 

Dinah and Laurel turned around to see Zoe and Mia with tennis rackets in their hands. 

"What the hell guys?" Dinah asked the two younger women. 

"You guys were making out for too long" Zoe said, walking up to them. 

"Then just go to another aisle" Laurel muttered. 

"Hitting you with tennis balls was way more fun" Mia smirked and softly hit Laurel on her head with the tennis racket. She looked into the half full shopping cart beside her and grabbed the cereal. "Ooh Lucky Charms!" 

"Nuh uh. This is mine. Get your own, kid" Laurel protested, attempting to take back the box of cereal from the young blonde. 

"You're gonna have to catch me, grandma" Mia laughed and ran away. 

"GRANDMA?!?" Laurel yelled and was about to run after the young blonde but stopped when a hand was placed on her shoulder. 

"Just let it go, babe" Dinah placed a chaste kiss on her shoulder. 

"Sorry about Mia. I swear it's like she's a four year old in the body of a grown up" Zoe shook her head. "We're still on for dinner tomorrow night right?" 

"Yes of course. See you then" Dinah said and hugged Zoe goodbye. She turned to her girlfriend, who was looking at the floor. "What's wrong, baby?" She asked, tucking a strand of loose blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear. 

"I didn't get my cereal" Laurel frowned. 

"I'm sorry, baby. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" 

"Well.." Laurel whispered the rest of her sentence into Dinah's ear. 

"Of course that would make you feel better" Dinah shook her head. "Give me a second" 

The brunette hurried and bought all the other stuff that was on the list. Once that was done, her and Laurel put the grocery bags in the back of the car. 

"So where are we going to do this?" Laurel asked excitedly. 

Dinah looked at her surroundings. The place was empty, apart from a few teenage boys that seemed to be more interested in their weed and skateboards than the two women. 

"Here" 

"Right here?" Laurel looked around. 

"In the car of course" Dinah said and opened the car door of the backseat. 

"Car sex. Haven't done that one before" Laurel said and got into the car, her girlfriend following shortly after. 

As soon as they were close to each other, they crashed their lips together and began hungrily making out. 

Laurel took off her jacket, Dinah doing the same. 

The brunette broke the kiss to help Laurel take off her shirt. Once the shirt was off, Dinah took off hers too. She pulled Laurel into another kiss, while she used her hand to unclip the back of the blonde's bra. It took only a few seconds before Laurel's breasts were freed from the bra. 

Dinah put Laurel's left nipple into her mouth, using her tongue to draw small circles around the tip of her nipple. Laurel moaned and tangled her fingers into her girlfriend's brown hair. She repeated the same action on the right nipple, leaving a few, small hickeys around her breasts. 

"D.." Laurel begged and Dinah knew exactly what she was asking of her. 

"Someone's impatient today" Dinah teased. 

The brunette pushed Laurel to lay flat on her back. She unbuttoned the blonde's navy green jeans, pulled them down before pulling them completely off and threw it in the driver's seat. 

Dinah pulled down the other woman's underwear and she wasted no time by entering not one, but two fingers. They easily slid in because of how wet she was. Laurel moaned and arched her back a little. The brunette began thrusting her digits inside of her at a fast pace, not even letting her adjust to the speed. 

"Oh fuck" Laurel moaned. 

Dinah smirked at the blonde, causing her to shiver in slight fear and arousal. 

That smirk meant no good. 

The brunette entered two more fingers and began thrusting three times as fast as she previously was. Laurel's eyes widened as she felt Dinah stretching her out. It was like a jackhammer was working inside of her. Her breathing became shallow and sweat started gathering on her body. 

"You close, baby?" Dinah asked. Laurel couldn't even think straight, better less talk so she nodded her head quickly. 

That's all Dinah needed to see. 

She began thrusting faster than ever until Laurel screamed her name. Laurel's body trembled and her back arched as a body wrecking orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. 

"You did great, baby" Dinah smiled and licked her girlfriend's juices clean off her finger. 

She placed kisses on Laurel's body, starting at her belly button and making her way to her lips. 

"You okay?" Dinah asked, examining her girlfriend's face. 

Instead of verbally responding, Laurel pulled her into a kiss. "Does that answer your question?" 

"It does" The brunette smiled.


End file.
